User talk:Anakin Skyobiliviator
"Your swords, please. We don't want to make a mess of things in front of the Chancellor." ―Count Dooku, to Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker Please no profanity in my talk page. Stop removing yourself You still hold the rank of moff and you are part of the high council. You have to be voted off unless you step down. But I don't want you to. Cause I think your a good person, you got in the middle of something, and yes I do want you to stand on your beliefs. And yes if need be rewrite. So I won't allow you to keep removing yourself or I will lock it from everyone. Your part of the Battlefront Empire. Your a moff. . 21:41, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Warning will still be there until we remove it. I will be making a page that has the details of it. So watch and follow the page. . 21:44, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok what day is Kingo on? What days is kingo on the most? and You. . 22:07, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok Ok man, wait what university is Kingo going to? . 22:19, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Thank You! Can't thank you enough! Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 07:26, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Rank Cameraman I have some screen capture software, so can I be ranked cameraman too? I'll get some photos and make some step-by-step strategies. Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 07:57, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Anakin Skyobliviator Hi. I couldn't leave this message on your talk page unless he saw it, but I have evidence that Chance.purvis is working with Cal Jedi, and they're planning something. It may be dangerous keeping him as an admin - just check this out - at the bottom he mentions about removing all of our admin status for banning XD. Regards, Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 08:17, October 1, 2011 (UTC) RE:Plagiarism OK we need to make it a new priority to remove or reword articles and make sure nothing is directly copied from wooipedia or anywhere else OK. I think the pages for the main series games and the weapons pages are the biggest offenders at the moment. Uni I'm going to Bradford Uni which is in my home town so it's cheaper and not too far. I like the theme and the background, however the background is too hard to see there, so maybe add the image somewhere else (main page?) and add a different background. *No, you don't need to re word those articles immediately. Wookieepedia don't own the rights to any of their content, so they can't tell us that we can't use extracts of their articles. Take no notice. We are not infringing any copyrights of Wookieepedia, they just want to stop other Star Wars Wikis. Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 09:49, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:Wikia Ah. Maybe it'd be better if I didn't get involved. Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 21:05, October 1, 2011 (UTC) wiki theme Eh... it's not the best. In my opinion, the semi-transparent background looks weird and the background picture is pixelated (and is not tiled). It's good, but it needs a few more edits. 'JerryWiffle ' 01:21, October 2, 2011 (UTC) haha Haha! I guess some random troll found his wiki and trolled what he could. Did you look on the Beta Squad page? I was laughing. And I assume that you don't like him either. 'JerryWiffle ' 02:08, October 2, 2011 (UTC) re: I usually don't judge people by the way they use grammar, spelling, etc. but I usually think they are the more... uneducated of the average person. I'm really picky at spelling if I'm not in a hurry, since it just annoys me and because I'm just really good at it. 'JerryWiffle ' 02:15, October 2, 2011 (UTC) hmm hmmm... that's weird. And sorry if I don't reply quick enoough, I'm working on the Battlefront 2 page. 'JerryWiffle ' 02:57, October 2, 2011 (UTC) RE: Don't worry, I'm not here to vandalise. In fact, I might stay here for a while and do some editing; could you direct me to some wiki policies/a manual of style? Shotrocket6 04:12, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:Profile Page Slight problem. I can't really find a way to make it any simpler without it not displaying properly, and changing the page colour is just going to make it more complicated. What do you need it for? Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 07:35, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Strategy Video I could do that. I am a master at Battlefront II, and have recording software. Just tell me the account and I'll start uploading. I'm Looking forward to it! Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 07:39, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:Video Strategies Great, I've got some really good strategies. I use Audacity for audio and Bandicam for video. Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 07:49, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:Video Strategies Okay, sounds good, but where am I going to upload to? Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 07:53, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Copyright Violation Idea I just had an idea - people who are continuing to post copyrighted articles should get an instant ban, but only for 3 days to a Week. While they are banned, we leave them the message about whats going on with the wiki. Might not work, just an idea. Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 07:57, October 2, 2011 (UTC)